In a computer system that uses a non-virtualized input/output (I/O) adapter, an address translation table may be allocated and assigned to a logical partition. An operating system and applications executing in the logical partition may use the address translation table to perform input/output operations via the non-virtualized I/O adapter.
In a computer system that uses a virtualized I/O adapter, the virtualized I/O adapter may provide multiple virtual I/O adapters to multiple logical partitions to enable the multiple logical partitions to access the virtual functions. An address translation table that is designed for use with a non-virtualized hardware I/O adapter may be unsuitable for use with a virtualized I/O adapter, such as a single root input/output virtualized (SR-IOV) adapter.